familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Cheney List of Famous Descendants
John Cheney (1568-1623) had at least two sons immigrated to America in 1600's - great posterity in America. There are also other noteworthy descendants living in Britain and elsewhere. Cheney Family Ancestry * Cheney Family Ancestry - Lineage back to Norman Knight, Richard de Chseney (1044) and also to Edward III, King of England (1312-1377) * New England Families - Genealogical and Family Memoirs by William Cutter, Publ 1908 - Vol III - pg 1108-09. Google Books. * Condensed Genealogy Stowell Family with Allied Families - edited by Charles Henry Stowell Family Trees # Benjamin Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Cheney / Sanders LDS Pioneer Family - John Cheney Immigrant # Ebenezer Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - VP Dick Cheney - William Cheney Immigrant # Elias Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Elias Cheney (1741-1832) - GGF of Pearson C Cheney, 35th Gov of N.H. - John Cheney Immigrant # Elijah Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Elijah Cheney - Mormon Pioneer # George Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - Father of Ward Cheney Brothers (and others) - John Cheney Immigrant (George Cheney (1771-1829) # John Vance Cheney Immigrant Ancestors - John V Cheney (1848-1922) - American poet, essayist and librarian - John Cheney Immigrant # Horace Greeley Immigrant Ancestors - Famous educator - married to Mary Young Cheney. A B C * Cheney, Aaron (1787-1861) - ( BCheney, JCheney, DCheney3, DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - Early Mormon Pioneer * Cheney, Benjamin (1763-1840) - ( JCheney, DCheney3, DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - American Revolutionary War Soldier - participated in the Invasion of Canada. * CCheney - ( GCheney, TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, PCheney1, JCheney) - key founder of Cheney House, a giant silk manufacturing firm. * Daniel Cheney III (1699-1791) - ( DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - Devout Quacker & American Revolutionary War Soldier (age 76). His son and grandson also enlisted in the Revolution. * Cheney, Dick (1941) - ( RCheney, TCheney, SFCheney, EECheney, ECheney, WCheney, JCheney, BCheney, TCheney, WCheney, JCheney) - served as the 46th Vice President of the United States from 2001 to 2009 under George W. Bush. He briefly served as Acting President of the United States on two occasions during which Bush underwent medical procedures. * Cheney, Ebenezer (1764-1832) - ( WCheney, JCheney, BCheney, TCheney, WCheney, JCheney) - American Pioneer * Cheney, Elam (1825-1912) - ( ACheney, BCheney, JCheney, DCheney3, DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - 1857 Founder of Cheney's Ranch in Utah, Polygamist, Survived Indian Wars. * Cheney, Elias (1741-1832) - ( MCheney, ECheney, JCheney, PCheney, JCheney2, JCheney) - Abolitionist - 35th Gov of New Hampshire. * Cheney, Elijah (1785-1863) ( JCheney, OCheney, ACheney, WCheney, TCheney, WCheney, JCheney) - Mormon Pioneer * Cheney, Elizabeth Ellen (1857-1940) - ( ECheney, ACheney, BCheney, JCheney, DCheney3, DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - md. Moses Martin Sanders (1853-1926)) - co-founder of Mormon Colonies in Northern Mexico. * Cheney, George - ( TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, PCheney1, JCheney) - father of the famous Cheney Brothers, founders of a giant silk manufacturing firm. * Cheney, Joseph (1726-1810) - ( DCheney3, DCheney2, DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - American Revolutionary War Soldier * Cheney, John (1605-1666) - Son of John, 1635 Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony, m. Martha Parrot. * Cheney, John (1801-1885) - ( GCheney, TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, PCheney1, JCheney) - highly regarded engraver, particularly of heads. (Brother to the founders of Cheney House) * Cheney, Moses (1715-1759 - ( ECheney, JCheney, PCheney, JCheney2, JCheney) - Abolitionist, Baptist Minister, Major Figure of the Underground Railroad * Cheney, Russell - ( KCheney, CCheney, GCheney, TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, PCheney1, JCheney) - famous American Painter. * Cheney, Samuel Fletcher (1829-1911) -( EECheney, ECheney, WCheney, JCheney, BCheney, TCheney, WCheney, JCheney) - Captain of Co. B, 21st Ohio Infantry in the Civil War. * Cheney, Seth Wells (1810-1856) - ( GCheney, TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, PCheney1, JCheney) - famous American artist and key innovator of crayon artwork. (brother to the founders of Cheney House) * Cheney, Thomas (1630-1695) - ( WCheney, JCheney) - - Veteran - King Philips War (Indian War 1675-76). * Cheney, Ward (1813-1876) - ( GCheney, TCheney, BCheney, PCheney2, PCheney1, JCheney) - principle founder of Cheney House, a giant silk manufacturing firm. * Cheney, William (1603-1647) - Son of John, Immigrant to America - m. Margaret Cole * Cheney, Zacheus (1818-1898) ( ECheney, JCheney, OCheney, ACheney, WCheney, TCheney, WCheney, JCheney) - Pvt in The Mormon Battalion D E F G H I/J K P S * Sanders, Lee Washington (1897-1989) - ( EECheney, ECheney, ACheney, BCheney, JCheney, DCheney3, DCheney2), DCheney1, JCheney2, JCheney) - US Army Veteran fought against Poncho Villa Raiders in 1914-1915.